Cemetery
, a cemetery in Nuevo Paraíso.]] A or graveyard are locations in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2 ''where deceased people are buried. Many cemeteries are found throughout the ''Redemption ''series. Overview More graves may be added as you progress through the story or complete Stranger side-missions. Cemeteries are also used in replacement of Gang Hideouts in the ''Undead Nightmare DLC. Red Dead Redemption In Red Dead Redemption, John Marston travels to various graveyards to help Seth Briars, who is a grave robber. Marston has to assist him performing tasks, such as moving corpses for him. In the stranger mission "Let No Man Put Asunder", Marston travels to Odd Fellow's Rest and finds Peter Turner's grave. Undead Nightmare In Undead Nightmare, cemeteries are breeding grounds for the Undead hordes. The player must burn coffins inside the cemetery and then proceed to clear said cemetery of all undead, including one previously deceased storyline character buried in the vicinity. After all zombies are killed and all coffins are burned, the cemetery is cleansed and will stay that way for one in-game day. Graveyards are also the locations used for Multiplayer maps in the Undead Overrun game mode. Cemetery Markers When visiting the various cemeteries found throughout the game, be sure to pay your respect to the dead and read some of the tombstones. There are often humorous ends that many a person met and there is also some information related to the other many colorful characters in the game. While not all are legible, players may use a scope or aim at the markers to get a closer view of them. List of Graveyards New Austin *Tumbleweed *Odd Fellow's Rest *Coot's Chapel Nuevo Paraiso *Sepulcro West Elizabeth *Blackwater New Hanover * Valentine Church Lemoyne * Saint Denis Trivia * At the Coot's Chapel cemetery, there is a grave marker with the name "A Cowboy Without a Name," a clear reference to the protagonist of the Dollar's Trilogy, the Man with No Name. * At the Coot's Chapel cemetery, there are grave markers for five of the ill-fated MacFarlane Brothers. Ethan, who did not fare too well in life, at age 19, succumbed to 'foolish choices' as his epitaph reads "Never try to milk a bull." *In Odd Fellow's Rest, the player can find several tombstones with strange causes of death, some of which are purely humorous. The tombstone of Peter Turner reads "He'll never dance with another", referencing the Beatles song "I Saw Her Standing There". * In the cemetery beside Blackwater Chapel, there is a grave of a man named Harrison Cherry who died in 1968 as stated on the gravestone. This would mean that the man died 51/54 years after the time the game takes place in. This is possibly a reference to Beatle George Harrison's cherry-finish 1964 Gibson SG Standard Guitar, which he used up until 1968 when he was given a 1957 Les Paul Goldtop (refinished in cherry) by Eric Clapton. * On a tombstone beside the Blackwater Chapel, the name Clinton Underwood can be seen. This is a parody on the famous western-actor Clint Eastwood. * On a tombstone beside the Blackwater Chapel it reads that Orla Gaston was killed by an automobile. This is particularly humorous considering the only seen automobiles are owned by Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham as well as the Blackwater bank owner, implying one of the three may have killed her. It is also possible that the broken automobile in Blackwater may have belonged to her, and she may have died during its malfunction. * On another tombstone beside Blackwater Chapel, it reads "Wake me... if something interesting happens". This could be a reference to the final words spoken by Master Chief, the protagonist of the Halo series. On the gravestone the man only has the name "John" on it, which is Master Chief's name. * In the French version of Red Dead Redemption, Truman Briggs' tombstone reads that he died in 2892. * In Redemption II, despite only being accessible in 1907 all the graves in New Austin with a date-of-death beyond 1899 are absent, suggesting the region uses the 1899 version of the landscape in both 1907 and 1899. Gallery Hmmm.jpg|A Bruiser wandering a graveyard Mordecai.jpg|Graveyards are breeding grounds for the recently un-deceased. es:Cementerio Category:Redemption Locations Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Redemption II Locations